FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 8 - Not so Great Desert
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 7 - Test of Bonds Language Warning About a month has passed. The journey was rough, and filled with everyone threatening to drown each other, an occasional thunderstorm, and even a run in with some pirates. But against all odds, our group has arrived to Loc Lac, the city on the Great Desert. Annie is not impressed. “This is ridiculous, it’s so hot. I’m drenched in sweat”. She complained like this for a good few minutes while the group got their bearings. The guys were used to various conditions due to their hunting. They had acquired a room to stay in for a while, and Annie is still complaining. “You couldn’t get anything, I don’t know, bigger?” The room was fairly small, but large enough to conveniently have four beds, one for each corner. “Look, if you wanna go pay for your own room, go for it” Blue said. “I uh...didn’t bring any money” Annie said in response. Kreuz spoke up as well, “Yeah that’s another thing. Since Blue decided to kidnap us, none of us have any!” “I was sure to bring some. Man, you guys aren’t very responsible” Blue responded, leaving everyone speechless with frustration. After a bit of angry silence has gone by, Annie asked what everyone else was thinking, “So why here of all places anyway?” “It’s far away from the village and has tons of resources. And it’s the only place i could think of” Blue responded. No one was really surprised that it sounded dumb. Some time has passed and Kreuz and Blue took Annie to have a look around. Sky and the cats decided to stay back at the room. They had a checked out different shops and taught Annie about the supplies she would need as a hunter. None of which she could afford right this second anyway. “This place is so crowded. I think half of this sweat on me isn’t even mine” she started to complain again. “That’s...gross,” Kreuz said. “You know you’ll have to deal with worse if you’re serious about this.” “I know, I know. It’s just, not what I’m used to” she said. She took a deep breath and they continued. The three made it to the quest counter. Blue and Kreuz taught her about the information on the quests she needs to pay attention to, among other details. They then sat down for a bit to look at some of the hunters around, telling Annie a bit about the weapons and armor. “Wow, some of these people look like they can crush my skull” Annie said in awe. “Yeah being a hunter makes you pretty buff,” Blue said while flexing. But no one was really paying attention to him aside from some of the other hunters who pointed and laughed at him. More time has passed and the trio has returned to the room just in time for the dinner Pie was making. No one has really eaten since yesterday and Annie looks ready to pass out from exhaustion. “Pie where did you get the ingredients to even make this food” Blue asked. “Don’t worry about it” was all Pie said as he finished his cooking. Everyone decided to just not question it any further. Later that evening, Annie has gone for a bath and the guys sit in their room to discuss. Blue spoke up first, “So here’s the plan. Sky, we-” “No, there is no we. I want to go home. I-” Sky interrupted, but then Blue interrupted him back. “Shut the fuck up and listen, we’re going to get some materials tomorrow.” Sky just sighed and laid on his bed. “Ok, so I guess we’re taking orders from you. What am i doing then?” Kreuz said. He just accepted that it’s way too late to try and talk Blue out of any of this. “I’m glad someone’s on board for this. You’re gonna show Annie how to use different weapons.” “Sounds ok to me.” Kreuz said. “We’re literally just doing this so you can impress a girl. This is unbelievable” Sky started to complain. “Hey, that’s not entirely true. Fuckin’ idiot.” Blue responded. Sky just face-palmed. No one particularly wants to do this except Blue, but they have accepted that helping their new friend follow a dream may not be so bad. Well, Sky barely considers her a friend, but he’ll help all the same. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 9 - Train 'till it Rains Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86